


Blessing

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: First Wave
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: A retelling of the moment when Chloe Wells kissed Cade Foster from Nostradamus's point of view.





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> This story implies that Nostradamus is aware of what's happening while he's within Chloe. He can only speak to Cade when the light is shone in her eyes, but he's found another way to communicate. I've listed this as a threesome pairing, but one could argue this is an expression of agape as much as eros. One might argue the whole series of 'First Wave' has a war between agape and eros as a subplot. The Gua are using eros as a weapon against humanity while Cade and his allies use agape to inspire themselves and others to fight back. Poor eros. (rueful grin)

He’s here. My young one, my Twice Blessed one. Filled with confusion and questions. 

If only he knew. He’s here at long last in answer to so many of my own doubts. The Twice Blessed man will reveal what truly lies behind the haze of confusion and fear. The reality behind the waves. Perhaps even the power to stop them. 

Impulsively, I lean forward in this human vessel to press her lips to his. Perhaps it’s the yearning of this weak mortal flesh, but it’s meant as a blessing. An acknowledgment one priest gives another.

Neither the Twice Blessed Man nor I are priests. In spite of this, we’ve been chosen. To walk the earth. To learn. To save those who will listen. 

Go forth, my child. Show myself and the world what I predicted. Make this a better place when you do.


End file.
